Objectionable Romance
by Roxius
Summary: Phoenix couldn't even say his famous catchphrase after he found out Maya and Franziska were lovers. Edgeworth went through the same problem. Maya X Franziska in 30 random sentences with game references. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash. Please R & R!


Title: Objectionable Romance

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Maya X Franziska

Summary: Phoenix couldn't even say his famous catchphrase after he found out Maya and Franziska were lovers. Edgeworth went through the same problem. Maya X Franziska in 30 random sentences with game references. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Suffer**

"You don't have to suffer, Franny...not anymore..."

**2. Food**

Franziska was a little disturbed after watching Maya eat eight hamburgers in a row. 'Normal people should not do something like that...'

**3. Smile**

Maya always seemed to have a smile on her face, but Franziska was one of the only ones who knew of the true emotions hidden behind that mask of hers.

**4. Fast**

'Damn...Maya sure is fast for a girl who eats nothing but hamburgers...'

**5. Kiss**

Franziska had never really kissed anyone before, so it felt awkward doing something she had no experience in. However, Maya still enjoyed it, and that was all that mattered.

**6. Shock**

Phoenix couldn't even say his famous catchphrase after he found out Maya and Franziska were lovers. Edgeworth went through the same problem.

**7. Perfect**

She was the youngest prosecutor in Germany. The other girl was just a foolish spirit medium and sidekick to an even more foolish defense attorney. And yet...these two girls were perfect for each other.

**8. Parents**

"Hmm...I lost my father, and you lost your mother...and our other parent has left us. We're in the same boat, you and I..."

**9. Distract**

That annoying black-haired acolyte girl always got in her way when she was trying to work...and she liked it.

**10. Dance**

Maya held a hand out towards Franziska and asked, "Would you...please dance with me?" Blushing from head to toe, Franziska nervously grabbed the other girl's hand.

**11. Whip**

Before, Maya was afraid of Franziska's deadly whip. Now...it made itself useful in other ways...

**12. Worry**

Franziska could barely even keep herself awake anymore, but the thought of Maya being locked away in that cold dark cave was more than enough to push on with her efforts...

**13. Fool**

Kissing Maya gently on the lips, Franziska found herself smiling as she whispered, "You may be a fool...but you're MY fool..."

**14. Home**

"Franziska...this is my home town, Kurain Village..."

**15. Truth**

'How am I gonna break this to Mr. Nick?' Pearl wondered as she watched Maya and Franziska kiss passionately on the couch, their clothes spread out on the floor.

**16. Love**

Love was such a fickle thing; Franziska would rather live her life without it. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want, do we?

**17. Hair**

Maya couldn't help but wonder if Franziska's hair was naturally blue...

**18. Taste**

Maya had always expected someone as mean and overly-serious as Franziska to taste bland and unappetizing...it was actually just the opposite.

**19. Chocolate**

Maya always says she loves chocolate, and as she licks it of the girl's lips, Franziska can see why.

**20. Sex**

The world shatters around them but they both feel complete for the first time.

**21. Tears**

Franziska von Karma was the last person Maya ever expected to start crying on the first date.

**22. Jealousy**

Franziska would never allow herself to be jealous, but she can't ignore the burning sensation growing in her chest as she watches Maya and Phoenix embrace.

**23. Forever**

Maya kept saying they'd be together forever, but whenever they embraced, that small pang of doubt pops up in the back of her mind...

**24. Gift**

When Maya bought Franziska probably the ugliest bracelet the young prosecutor had ever seen, she just smiled and put it on, truly grateful that someone actually cared enough to buy her something.

**25. Hug**

"Aww...it looks like somebody could use a hug!" "G-GET AWAY FROM ME, MAYA!"

**26. Wait**

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders and, smirking, said, "You know...I expected for a real long time you two had finally hooked up...Edgeworth, too. And Gumshoe...and Pearl...and Larry...and Iris...and Matt Engarde...and-"

**27. Book**

Franziska noticed that Maya was reading a book; she peered over her girlfriend's shoulder out of curiosity and smiled when she saw that it was a lesbian romance novel.

**28. Eyes**

When Maya opened her eyes that morning, the first thing she saw was Franziska's sweet beautiful face smiling down at her.

**29. Car**

"HOLY FUCK! FRANZISKA, YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR?" "And a driving instructor, too...his name's Mr. Payne, so be nice to him, 'kay, honey?"

**30. Supernova**

Maya pulled Franziska close and kissed her passionately over and over again, never letting go.


End file.
